


文书工作

by Captain_17



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: Q和邦德关系的变化给Q带来了需要处理的文书工作。仿照《天幕杀机》中的文字联想场景。





	文书工作

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705281) by [Hel be praised (Silvertounge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Hel%20be%20praised). 



房间里刺眼的灯光刺痛了他的眼睛，他试着找一个无光的地方去观察。这个地方让他想起了太多的审讯室，就是你在深夜电视上看到的那种血流成河，情节却少得可怜的审讯室。

“军需官？”

他被拉回到现实，猛地抬起头，灯光几乎又一次令他失明。

“你准备好开始了吗？”

“开始什么？”他嘴角微微上翘，手指在桌子上轻敲。“我一整天都在这里做着不同的……”他看了一眼镜子，向M竖了中指，“文书工作。”

那人在词板后面皱起眉头，沉稳的双眼在金属镜框后紧盯着Q。“文字联想，军需官。我说一个词，你要尽快用一个词回答。”

“好吧。”

他又慢慢走了一圈，然后拿出他的词板开始，“旗帜？”

“布料。”

“国家？”

“构建。”

“英格兰？”

“这里。”

“地下”

“必要性。”

他只稍稍停顿了一下，然后继续问道，“住址？”

“伦敦。”

“伦敦？”

这让Q犹豫了一下。这么快就把伦敦又抛给他是什么意思呢？他能不能说一个词不止一次？这会导致他失败吗？

在这种测试中失败，被困在地下这样的房间里到底意味着什么？

“军需官？”

“呃……公寓？”

“你不确定吗？”

“我该死的刚刚才说了伦敦。”

那人把他的词板放回去，眼睛又一次看向列表。

“茶？”

“燃料。”

“工作？”

“军情六处。”

“激情？”

“技术。”

“政府？”

这次他直直地看向双面镜，“腐败。”

“军情六处？”

“政府。”

“黑客？”

他试图想出一个词，包括它是如何闯入如此无形的东西，沿着内部磨损电线，以一种意想不到的方式攻击他人。

“极乐。”

“詹姆斯？”

“安全。”

Q确信这结束以后他会后悔的。如果他知道把詹姆斯正式纳入自己生活的文书工作是如此无聊，他肯定会放弃整个该死的过程。

“枪？”

“暴力。”

“死亡？”

“不可避免。”

“酗酒？”

他想起詹姆斯昏倒在床上、他呼吸中的伏特加、对每一件小事都大发雷霆。他还记得詹姆斯看着Q橱柜里一瓶料酒时手指颤抖的样子——那些细节太生动、太令人痛苦了。

“过度刺激。”

“文书工作？”

“无聊。”

“梦游？”

一开始的时候，詹姆斯偷偷溜进他的公寓，蓝眼睛睁的大大的，什么也看不见。脚不知不觉的在地毯上拖着，他的心在胸膛痛苦地悸动。

“晚上。”

“天空？”

“云。”

“滥用？”

“其他人。”

“婚姻？”

“父母。”

“恋爱关系？”

Q想起詹姆斯，想起了和他在床上一起醒来有多么美好，他的手是多么温暖，把他们从缠绕的床单中解放出来，身体紧紧贴在一起。

“可能。”

“天幕？”

“……”他皱起眉头，“结束了。”

第一次铅笔做了记录，“好吧，那维斯帕呢？”

他的皱眉加深了，嘴角轻轻地拉扯。所有人都知道维斯帕是谁，这是00特工最大的秘密。

“柠檬。”

那人不高兴地看了Q一眼，眼镜从他的鼻梁上滑下来，他低头看着Q。

他觉得自己就像一个任性的孩子，因为精力过剩被送到校长办公室的角落里。

“你确定？”

“是的。”

“那好吧，安慰？”

他又一次想起詹姆斯，想起了他偷偷溜进来时不可避免落在Q地板上的衣服，想起了他坚持要留在Q家的新咖啡机，尽管Q从来不喝咖啡。詹姆斯的手指拂过他的肩膀，把他从狂欢的工作中拉出来，在他累得看不见东西时，詹姆斯的手掌放在他后背，引导他回到床上。

所有这些问题让他知道——真的没有其他可能性——詹姆斯正在看着整个过程。

“安全。”

詹姆斯很聪明，他会知道是怎么回事。

整个过程最终结束的时候，他已经有点累了，如果不用再见到军情六处的话，他会很高兴的，就算明天他还有工作。

詹姆斯在停车场等他，随意地靠在一辆时髦的汽车上，太阳镜遮住了他的视线。看起来他已经在外面呆了几个小时了，但Q知道他一直都在大楼里。

“来接我？”

“可以这么说。”布满老茧的手指慢慢磨蹭着他的脸颊，詹姆斯用身体挡住了他们身后建筑物里的动静，“安全？安慰？认真的吗，艾弗里？”

他叹了口气，把脸从詹姆斯手指上移开，“詹姆斯，你想从我这里得到什么？”

“你确定吗？”

他一动不动的姿势告诉Q，仔细想想他告诉他的所有事情。

“是的。”

詹姆斯的手指又一次碰到了他的脸，嘴唇擦过Q的太阳穴，他小心的把Q领进车里。詹姆斯的紧张情绪随着Q的话而消失，他甚至什么也没说就明白自己接受了什么。

那些人应该问问他关于家的事，他想，而他会告诉他们詹姆斯。


End file.
